As known in the art, resonance is the state of a system in which the frequency of the excitation force is close to the system's natural frequency. Small periodic driving forces can produce large amplitude vibrations at these frequencies. Mechanical structures, such as bridges, power plants, computer racks and servers, etc., may be subjected to multi-frequency vibration input and system response measured via accelerometers at various locations to identify resonant frequencies.